Cleansing compositions have been beneficial to mankind for centuries. Basic cleansing has, therefore, been accomplished. Presently, people are desiring an effect beyond that of simple cleansing.
It has now been found that the incorporation of a quaternized lanolin, specifically Quaternium 33 i.e., lanolin amidopropyl dimethyl ether ammonium ethosulfate, preferably with a further quaternary material into a water rinse-off skin cleansing composition brings about an effect easily detectable by people and also enjoyable. This effect, a sensorial skin feel signal (skin slip) observed during and after use of a water rinse-off composition such as in a shower, leaves the skin feeling soft and smooth. The Quaternium 33 is not a classical emollient which are water insoluble but is rather water soluble and its effect is substantially amplified by the addition of other water soluble cationic materials, for example Polyquaternium-7 and a quaternized guar such as guar gum (2-hydroxypropyl-2-hydroxy-3-(trimethylammonium) propyl ether. Softness and smoothness is associated with a moisturizing benefit. Deposition of the material on skin can be detectedby a particular test system. In addition, the combination of cationic materials provides the desired aesthetics of a single phase as well as “stand up” properties of a liquid or gel formulation. The combination can be readily added to the liquid or gel composition in a fragrance without the assistance of further emulsifying agents and at room temperature. Fragrance substantivity on the skin can be enhanced by using the combination of cationic materials.